For You
by xsostarstruck
Summary: He wanted to discover who he was but would soon discover all he needed was her - Cody/Kelly - Request for X.LittleFreak


One Shot for - The final requested one shot, _for now._

* * *

**FOR YOU**

* * *

_I need time Kelly. I – I just, I need to find me. Who am I – I don't know and I just need to find myself. Give me that chance Kelly._

The last words he uttered to her, before he walked right out the door, that warm crisp summer evening. Words she thought he would never utter but ultimately did.

They were just eighteen years old – they finished high school, soon to be on their way to college and he needed time to find himself? She couldn't understand – what exactly was there to be found? He's knows what he is and doesn't need anyone else to tell himself that. It never occurred to her that she needed to find herself – she knew who she was and no one would change that. But Cody personality was much different. He was determined and when he couldn't figure something out he was going to make sure he achieves what he wants to achieve.

Sitting down on the smooth sand, watching the wave's crash onto to shore – Kelly thought; Was this worth it all? Was he worth it all? She didn't know now. Unexpectedly, he wakes up and brings this news forward to her like it was nothing at all. He told her they'd spend the summer together, side by side until ultimately college was coming their way where they'd separate and this being the only time to be with one another. It's what made he doubt her relationship with Cody Rhodes.

People would be shocked to hear that after so long, the two would be together. Now they'd be shocked to hear this now that the perfect couple was perfect no longer.

Remaining at the beach her friends – Melina, Layla and Maryse – along with their significant others would grow more and more nervous on the blonde's sudden disappearance. Feeling the footsteps on one person's feet on the glowing sand, Kelly turned her head to see Melina – her best friend – walking right forward with a concerned smile imprinted on her face.

"Babe, we're about to head into town to grab some dinner. We're thinking tacos and nachos, well that's what John's thinking but you want to come along?" Asked Melina, as she came closer to Kelly.

"No – you guys go."

Melina frowned, "Are you sure? I know your hung up with the whole Cody ordeal but I still think you should come out and have some fun with us. Please Kelly, it'd be fun."

"Mel, I'm fine."

Her friend was in a dire time of need and she needed someone to be here for her, "You know, I'm your friend and you can talk to me about anything. You have to open up about this and let me know how you feel. We can talk about this."

She couldn't lie when Melina couldn't have been any more right than she is right now, "I'm just really confused. Normally, Cody doesn't go off and do something like this and all of a sudden he does and it scares me. He goes off and tells no one where he's going. Is this a way to just end stuff with me the easy way? Or better yet, is this worth it all? Is all this worrying and thinking doing me any good?"

"None of us know where he went. Wait a little longer, decide what you really want and see what happens. Don't rush into anything and you know, we'll always be there for you. I've been there since junior high school and I'll still be here – just you remember that. You can't really do anything but think about what's best for you."

"And how do I do that?"

"Write a list – list all the things you want to do in life and that's when you know what you want and what's best for you, it will all be on that list. Everything that is important to you will be on that list."

The idea seemed a little vague but Kelly could see where Melina was coming from. This could solve her problems – especially the really big one she had been dealing with at that moment.

* * *

…_Make the best out of yourself._

_Enjoy your life to its fullest potential._

_Strive for the best. Settle for nothing less._

The list was coming away very well at the moment. While her friends went out for the evening, she remained sitting on the back porch writing down her list and thought of what else she wanted to do. Melina's idea was greatly helping her. It placed her mind on the right pathway, providing her with good decisions and reasonably choices. It seemed to be exactly what she wanted.

And it wasn't until she began to write down the final thing she wanted: _Cody Rhodes._

The one thing she just wasn't sure about. She was sure she wanted it, no questions needed. She had saved the best for last but it was a wildcard – who knew if this was going to work out if he decided to ever come back.

When she'd look up, she'd find the final object on her list standing right before her.

"You're here…"

He bit on his lip gently, before sitting down beside her and his eyes looked down at the list, "What's with the list?"

"Well – it's a list of things I want in life so if you're interested in reading it, go right ahead."

As he took the list in his hands, he looked down at the very last one and could only think about the mess he had placed her in because of his stupidity. He'd lower the list down and begin apologizing, "I'm so sorry for running off like that. I had no idea what I was thinking and I thought I was doing something good but I really wasn't. I was just being silly by trying to discover who I am and I released that I'm a person who just wants to be with you."

She'd gently smile as he continued on, "I thought I was going to figure out who I was and all along the person I was in you – you bring out the person in me that I admire and love and all my questions led to one answer – it's you, you're the answer to it all."

Cupping her cheek, he'd look into her eyes and see the girl he fell for and kissed her on the lips gently as a sign of how much he loved her. The person he wanted to be was here all along and it took him this much to figure it out.

He found himself – he found himself in a person that was always there for him and would still be there for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Requests are Closed.  
Thanks for reading, please review xx :)  
If I complete a one-shot, it will be for a couple on my poll.


End file.
